Simplify the following expression: $q = \dfrac{10}{5p - 6} \div \dfrac{2}{6p}$
Explanation: Dividing by an expression is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $q = \dfrac{10}{5p - 6} \times \dfrac{6p}{2}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $q = \dfrac{ 10 \times 6p } { (5p - 6) \times 2}$ $q = \dfrac{60p}{10p - 12}$ Simplify: $q = \dfrac{30p}{5p - 6}$